


Mercy & Curiosity

by threewalls



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Penance - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One a virtue, one a vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy & Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).



MERCY

Confession should not be heard in a coffee shop, but the hubbub of trade will cover Justin's whisper. Once more, he assures Norman he is not equal to his flock or the sins he cannot encourage them to confess.

"The Lord never gives more trials than a man can bear." Norman looks furtive as he passes Justin a briefcase. "Pray for his assistance."

When Justin kneels that night, he places the briefcase before him on his bed. There is something made of dark leather inside. He understands.

Justin prays, and feels the Lord's mercy, pure and terrible, invigorate his soul.

\---

CURIOSITY

Iris hears a curious new sound from Justin's bedroom. In the time it takes to cautiously tip-toe upstairs, the sound only gets louder and more confident.

The door is ajar--

And Justin's back is striped with red.

As the muscles in his shoulders bunch for his next stroke, Iris feels herself grow dizzy.

It impresses her, truly, the way Justin's suffering drives him to transform his sin to something so noble. She considers finding him a towel and a basin, but does not. He will not need her comfort now.

The next morning, Iris forgets to lock the bathroom door.


End file.
